Elena and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the Doppelganger Elena Gilbert and the Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. Season Three Elena first met Rebekah in The Reckoning, when she brings Tyler Lockwood to Klaus. After finding out that Elena has her necklace, Rebekah freaks out and bites her. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Elena asks Damon to flirt with Rebekah, and watches them until Stefan arrives. In Ordinary People, Elena threatens to awake Mikael and Rebekah says that then they are all doomed. At first unwilling, she later invites Elena and wants to know which dress she should wear at the Ball, having compelled her own fashion show. As Elena doesn't want to answer, she was about to bite a girl but Elena chose the red one. Rebekah then begins to reveal her past. She told Elena the story how she and her family became vampires. After finding out what the symbols on the wall meant, Elena visits Rebekah again, telling her Klaus had killed her mother Esther, causing Rebekah to become furious and then break out in tears. In Homecoming, Rebekah agrees to help with killing Klaus. Getting ready for the Homecoming Ball, Elena gives her the necklace again, only to (reluctantly) stab her with the White Oak Ash Dagger, neutralizing her. In The New Deal, Rebekah is handed over to Klaus by Elena, due to sparing Jeremy's life. In Dangerous Liaisons, Rebekah, being undaggered in the last episode, attacks Elena, but her older brother, Elijah, stops her from harming Elena. In All My Children, Rebekah is sent by Elijah to watch over Elena after he pushes her into the caves under the town, with instructions to kill her at 9:06 p.m. that evening unless she is told otherwise. They are holding Elena hostage so that Damon and Stefan find a way to stop Esther from killing all of the Originals. Elena says she is sorry for betraying Rebekah's trust, and she didn't want them to all die. When Rebekah doesn't buy it, Elena tells her that if she kills her now, and lives another day, she would've used up all her anger, with no one to take it out on. Rebekah lets Elena live after they are free. In The Murder of One, Elena and her friends plot to kill all of the Originals, including Rebekah, but end up killing only Finn. In The Departed, Rebekah attempts to kill Elena (and Matt) by driving his truck off of Wickery Bridge. This is because Elena's life is tied to Alaric's and if she dies, then so will he. Rebekah stands on the bridge, with Elena screaming at Matt to look out. He swerves and drives over the bridge, crashing into the water. Presumably, Rebekah didn't know that Elena had vampire blood in her system. Quotes Rebekah: (about Elena) "You really love her don't you? Consider me jealous." Rebekah: (about Elena) "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" Rebekah : (about Elena ) "''The Original was much prettier."'' - The Reckoning ---- '''Elena: "Are you insane?" Rebekah: "I prefer spontaneous". Elena: What are you doing here. Rebekah: Not much. Unless you try to run, in which case I get to kill you. - All My Children Gallery tumblr_luerzrAQhM1r1423ao6_250.gif tumblr_luetn3gDZj1r1423ao4_250.gif tumblr_luetn3gDZj1r1423ao5_250.gif Trivia *Rebekah is jealous because Stefan loves Elena not her. *Elena daggered Rebekah through her back in Homecoming. *Rebekah killed Elena in The Departed, but she didn't know that Elena had vampire blood in her system. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship